


Freedom

by KawaiiPandaz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :( sad face, Adrien is so gay, Angst, Child Abuse, F/F, M/M, Possible smut, Romance, Torture, gay bois, implied rape, mother fluffer!, tons of fluff, will add more tags as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPandaz/pseuds/KawaiiPandaz
Summary: Everyone's life isn't as good as it looks. Sometimes they need freedom.





	1. Prologue

When Nathaniel looked at Adrien's life he thinks that the boy had everything. His face was known everywhere, everyone loved him. He had tons of fangirls and even more he had the heart of the girl who he wanted for years. He was pretty sure even Ladybug loved him! He often was envious of the blonde hair boy. He noticed the way his blue hair blue eyed crush looked at the boy, the way she'd stuttered on her words when talking to him, and when her cheeks heated up after he complimented her. Yet the guy was completely oblivious.  
He often spent time drawing in his notebooks. Often he draw things such as the Eiffel Tower or Ladybug. But lately he's been drawing what he's been dreaming about. It was meadow and down that trail was a shadow that formed that of a human person. He couldn't tell who the person was but surely it'd be revealed at time. His thought went back to the blue haired girl. He liked everything about her from the way she dresses, to her alluring eyes, to the designs, and the way she dresses. He had fallen for the girl when they were young and she had complimented him on his art. They had been friends since then. However when they got to highschool they had distanced quite a bit and no longer really talked like they used which drove his thought back to the blonde boy. Why couldn't he see had the most amazing girl going after him, he had a great life so if so..why was he sitting beside him and slumping like he has the worst life ever! 

 

Adrien’s POV 

When Adrien looked at Nathaniel’s life he could only wish to have a life like that. Where no one would bother him and he could do as he please. Where people don't put near impossible expectations on you. A life where people won't ridicule you if you mess you. Basically a life where you were free to be whoever you are. As Chat Noir he thought he would receive that freedom yet however he is nowhere taken seriously. After a hard fight Ladybug would receive most of the credit while he got only so little. As Adrien he wanted to be a nobody a person no one paid attention to as Chat Noir he wanted to be a hero someone who runs around and do good instead of just LOOKING good. Which is why he was jealous of the redhead, he basically got to be whatever he wanted to be in this world, people judged him off his skills not his looks people didn't put pressure on him they didn't lecture him when he did something wrong. (besides the teacher that lecture him for drawing in class.) The guy had it great, if so..why was he sitting here beside him like he had the most miserable life ever?


	2. Some kind of comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honesty doesn't seem to do them any good yet they share anyway. With words and actions.

Nathaniel tossed a quick glance at the boy who sat beside him. He seemed as if he was in his own world at the moment. He had hoped for some alone time however it wasn't possible now that the boy was here. He could've easily get up and walk home right now yet he felt as if he was glued to the chair in this awkward moment. He opened his mouth to mumbled some words but suddenly Adrien was snapped out of his trance as he looked at the boy beside him.

“Are you ok?”

That question would ring in the red boys head for a bit. WAS he okay? 

“No not really”

Adrien was a bit shocked from the brute honesty and Nathaniel was confused. He could've easily said that he was fine or heck not even answer at all. With uneasy ease he replied back to the blonde boy.

“Are YOU ok?”

Adrien gave some thought he knew exactly how he felt yet he wondered should he honestly give an honest answer. He had been used to simply smiling and saying he was fine and coming up with some excuse, however for the first time in forever he doesn't hide how feels and expresses how he feel.

“No, I'm not doing so good.”

Nathaniel looked a bit curious. How could he NOT be fine he had about everything what could be possibly wrong with him? More importantly why did he care. As rude as that sounds he really didn't give much thought to the boy. He honestly didn't even like him. He wondered what to say next in this all honesty conversation, he had thought carefully being sure not to expose anymore things.

“What's wrong with you, wardrobe malfunction today or something?”

Adrien let out a weak chuckle at the poor attempt of humor. Would this be considered an attempt in him trying to cheer him up. It had managed to work a little bit but he was a bit embarrassed to admit it for some odd reason.

“Oh yeah it was a total disaster I had the most TACKY socks on.”

For the first time Nathaniel looked straight into his eyes. He had never looked at him so intently like this before and now that he did what he saw cause his stomach to twist into knots. He saw pain, some kind of innocent guilt, agony, and many more to the point that if he thought of it about it anymore he just might pass out. He had done something unexpected of him considering of what he thought of the guy..

He hugged him.

He wasted no time wrapping his arms around the other teen. He said nothing and whispered no comforting words like that. He simply hugged him. He stiffened a first as he felt Adrien lay his head on his own shoulder. He simply said nothing as they stayed like that for a bit.

To Nathaniel he thought of this as nothing, but to Adrien.

It meant a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit to upload this chapter!~


	3. Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel saw it now. That smile was so fake it made him want to puke.

As per usual Nathaniel was early to class. He got a bit of peace and mind to himself. However the events of yesterday played in his head. He didn't get why he did it, why he made the effort to give him some kind of support. He simply sighed as he felt the door slam open. He felt the familiar voice of Chloe a true diva as she shouted good morning and looked for ‘her’ Adrikins. For once he was happy that she came as he no longer had the so called peace to think about it.

As usual Chloe sat up in her spot at the front. She chose a spot that was as close as to Adrien as she can get. Of course she wanted to be beside him but Nino had taken the spot, and the teacher..sorta banned her from sitting next to Adrien. As they were that of a distraction to each other. Chloe had taken it as a compliment and said it was proof of their everlasting ‘love.’ 

He felt the door open once more but a bit more softly and there he saw her. The blue haired girl he oh so liked, Marinette. She seemed to be with two people, the girl she always hanged out, and a dark skin boy with glasses and a bright red cap. They seemed to be talking and he managed to hear most of it.

“You didn't see him this morning Nino?”

“Nah man he wasn't even at the school entrance.”

“I hope nothing is wrong..”

He know they were talking about Adrien, he wasn't a fool. Oddly enough the fact that something may have happen to him made his stomach twist more than it should. ‘You should have walked him home!’ One of the many voices in his head accused. ‘Maybe mother was right about you!’ Another one said. ‘Can't you do anything right!’ The voices continued to patronize and ridicule him, but suddenly they all came to a stop as the door creaked open and entered the blonde boy. He had looked a little better than yesterday but he still looked like crap.

Yet..

No one noticed.

Adrien flashed everyone a smile.

Everyone was satisfied with that.

It made Nathaniel want to puke.

It was fake.

It had always been fake.

And like everyone else.

He had been blind to see.

Adrien looked intensely at Nathaniel as his fake smile disappeared. He didn't smile, smirk, or wave. He simply looked at him, with those pain filled eyes. He began to walk everyone was thought he was heading to his desk. Chloe was ready to engage him in a hug as soon he sat down. Instead when he took the first step, he took another.

And another.

And another.

Till he reached the very top, he looked at Nathaniel a bit sullenly, and then sat down. He didn't ask for permission, or said ‘I hope you don't mind me sitting.’ He just sat down, and said nothing. Chloe had began to complain but neither of them made a attempt to listen. The only presence at the moment they could feel was each other. And at that moment.

Everything was ok.

Not perfect.

But ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make it real depressing


	4. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel was Adrien's solitude. However, he didn't mind that he was.

Adrien was tired, More emotionally than physically but it was both. However he had to continue. He had to be perfect, for everyone if not for himself, and so far he managed to pull it off. Not even his Kwami Plagg who was always with him saw through his act. Yet however he felt himself almost lose that composure when he saw Nathaniel this morning. The hug came to his mind. He didn't smile a genuine smile towards him however. Even though it'd had only been a day and a half.

He didn't have to fake a smile.

Nathaniel was his break.

A person he didn't have to be perfect around.

So far during the day they sat by eachother in every class however.

No words were exchanged.

They didn't talk or laugh or joke around. All they did was simply sit in silence. Oddly.

That was enough.

Finally lunch had arrived. Sadly last period the teacher was pretty stern about where one is supposed to sit so he had to sit in the same spot. Nino had question why he had sat in the back the last periods as per usual he made an excuse and said that he heard that the back seats had been the best so he wanted to try em out.

Now that lunch had arrived Adrien finally was able to get the break he so desperately needed. His mind thought back to the place where he and Nathaniel had sat with each other, and thought it'd be best to head there before someone came to bother him and he had to put up the fake act again. So off he went.

Once he finally arrived his hopes, or hypothesis had been answer and there sat Nathaniel. He quietly walked over and sat beside him, saying nothing. Nathaniel looked at him but made no attempt to move or ask him to leave. Neither of them smile or made an attempt to make a joke like the first time they sat here. There wasn't any noise except the sound of a pencil hitting a sketchbook. All there was is silence.

That was fine though. That's what made this good to Adrien.

Nathaniel was his solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know XD two chapters in one day before school. Sorry they're so short.


	5. Cafe Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wanna go to this cafe with me?"
> 
> Nathaniel finally has some words to say. Adrien had no reason to say no so Nathaniel introduced his Cafe Mom.
> 
> Also on a side note. Nathaniel happens to have his first heart pound.

Days had passed and Adrien and Nathaniel had began to hang out more, no one really noticed. Adrien nabbed every chance he got in class to sit next to him. He and Nino still hanged out of course. They were best friends. Nothing could change that. However he decided to be with his solitude when he got the chance. Rather it be when walking to class together or usually doing lunch. They had abused every chance they got to feel the other’s aura near them. 

Today was a bit different. Nathaniel noticed that Adrien looked a bit more worse. He looked tired, and his ‘smile’ had looked a bit more weaker today. When lunch had arrived (or their moment of peace that they silently dubbed to themselves.) Nathaniel had finally said something to the boy.

“Wanna go to this cafe with me?”

He didn't know why he asked so suddenly he just did. Adrien looked at him a bit before replying.

“Sure.”

Nothing else was exchanged as they both knew they would go right after school. However in the depths of their mind they were a bit excited for this. So until then, they wait.

 

School had finally ended and Nathaniel wasted no time rushing outside, trying his best to avoid the people around him. When he finally reached outside there he saw the blonde boy outside under some shade with three other people. One of them being Marinette, her face red as it looked like she was trying to say something but couldn't quite. Suddenly he felt the gaze of the blonde boy on him. Adrien quickly said bye to his friends before walking towards his direction receiving confused gazes from his friends as they realized that his ride wasn't here.

“Hey.”

Nathaniel looked up to see the face of Adrien. He was oddly a bit more close than that of a familiar. Yet.

He didn't mind. 

He actually felt a bit warm on the inside

“Well, lead the way.” Adrien said. Nathaniel nodded and leaded him off the school grounds.

As walking towards the cafe their knuckles would occasionally would brush against each other. As if out habit Adrien took Nathaniel’s hand into his own causing the red-head boy stop in his tracks.

“Hmm? Something wrong Nathaniel?”

Nathaniel noted that Adrien had yet to noticed, and stared a bit at the ground. He finally looked up replying.

“Ah no, sorry just got confused for a second.”

Adrien accepted that answer and they were once again, walking.

They never let go once.

Once arriving Nathaniel released his grasp on the other boy’s hand which brought Adrien to reality.

He had grabbed Nathaniel’s hand by accident.

And the boy didn't let go.

Adrien felt his cheeks tenderly lit up as Nathaniel opened the door for them both go inside. Once inside the smell of coffe and croissants hit his nose. It felt nice, reminded him somewhat of Marinette’s bakery. Yet this place had a hint cinnamon. “Oh Nathaniel nice to see you today.” He suddenly was brought out of his thoughts as he looked up to see a woman with short brown hair in a bob cut with oddly vibrant purple eyes. “I see you brought a friend with you.” She commented with a bit of a smirk. 

“Yeah I wanted to show him this place.” Nathaniel mumbled as he walked up to the bar, Adrien closely following as if he was a lost puppy. Once they both sat the woman came up to Adrien and carefully eyed the boy a bit before walking off. Adrien felt a bit weird after the odd stare. Nathaniel chuckled a bit and pat his shoulder causing Adrien to look down a bit. A couple minutes later out came the woman with a plate of strawberry cheesecake and a hot cup of steaming coffee. She quietly set the plate in front of Adrien before saying.

“It's on the house.”

“What? No?! I couldn't..” Adrien said waving his hands. Suddenly he stopped as he looked at the woman. She had a smile on her face and her eyes shone..worry. Adrien saw something he hasn't seen in awhile.

Motherly love.

“Just take it alright.” She said as she handed the cup of coffee to Nathaniel. Adrien just shyly nodded causing her to ruffle and walk off to clean some tables. Adrien looked at the cake in front of him and carefully took the fork in his hand, and cut off a piece of the cake before taking it into his mouth.

It tasted heavenly.

He wasted no time getting more bites in causing Nathaniel to smile. 

“This is good.” Adrien said as he took what seem to be his final bite. “I...I needed this..” 

“Yeah..she seems to have a knack to tell when someone is down. When I came here down once she gave me this cup of coffee it's how I fell in love with this place.” Nathaniel said before laughing a bit. “I sorta call her my Cafe mom.”

Adrien laughed at the term and nodded. “Yeah this palace definitely feels like a second home already.” He said before doing a small smile towards Nathaniel.

Ba-dum!

Nathaniel placed his hand over his heart as he it felt pulse quickly just once. Nathaniel looked up towards Adrien as he smiled. He smiled. It was a small one however.

It was genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this longer to your liking.


	6. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel begans to question his feelings for Adrien. On a more important note.
> 
> Adrien has a bruise and Nathaniel isn't afraid to express his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of intimate moment in this chapter let me know if the pace is too fast for you guys.

Even more days has passed. Nathaniel, and Adrien were finally on speaking terms. It wasn't a full blown conversation however instead of silence they would talk about the things they like. Adrien would asked what art project Nathaniel was working on, and Nathaniel would ask how modeling was going which Adrien would usually reply with an ‘ok I guess.’ Yet no one even noticed, not even Chloe yet. (Thank goodness to that they both thought.)

Today hadn't been that different so far. Lunch had finally arrived which means that it was their solitude time when they can be alone together.

Ba-dum!

Ba-dum!

Ba-dum!

When Nathaniel really thought about it his heart would throb a couple times. He had asked Juleka about it once and she stated that he may either have heart problems, or he was deliberately in love. 

No! No! He couldn't be in love!

‘And even if you were why would he want to date a pitiful reject like yourself!’ The voice said then laughed menacingly. Nathaniel looked down a bit tears ready to spill until he heard footsteps. He had no need to see who it is. He knew exactly who it was.

“Hey Nathaniel sorry I'm late I was just talking to my other friends for a minute.” Adrien hummed somewhat happily as he sat down beside him on their bench. Nathaniel pushed back the tears and sat up a bit, now focused on Adrien.

“It's no worries Adrien I wasn't waiting too long.”

Adrien nodded and attempted to put some earbuds in so that way he can listen to music. As Nathaniel always does (without Adrien’s knowledge or consent.) his eyes scan over the boy to see his physical state and how he was feeling. Starting at his feet his eyes worked his way up to his waist (which Nathaniel would never admit but for a quick second a ‘thought’ flashes in his mind) to his chest and suddenly he stopped. Before he could reach his mouth Nathaniel paused to study his neck. He could see a bit a purple but it was mostly hidden by the collar of his white shirt, and a bit of his black shirt. Nathaniel took a minute to analyze a bit. A purple kind of mark…

Oh.

Ohhh.

Oh shit.

“Hey Nathaniel have you ever heard of thi-” Adrien said but was interrupted as Nathaniel hopped off the seat grabbed his wrist and pinned him down to the bench. For extra security Nathaniel wasted no time straddling his waist. Adrien lost, said nothing as his cheeks lit up intensely at the situation he was in.

Adrien breath hitched as he felt Nathaniel pull his white shirt down his shoulders. “W-wait Nath-” Nathaniel ignored him as he grabbed the left side of his black shirt and pulled that down his shoulders as well. 

There stood a bruise.

A medium sized one.

Not too big luckily.

But still noticeable.

Adrien eyes widen now realizing the true intention of it.

“Who hurt you?”

Nathaniel wasted no time trying to find a different reason for this bruise. 

He wasn't. A. Idiot.

“N-no one hurt me. I was trying to get a book yesterday and it fell and hit my shoulder.” Adrien said trying to find a way out of this situation. “I hid it so that way no one would worry about me.”

Now Nathaniel could've easily taken that as an answer however he wasn't afraid at all. With closer inspection he noticed something. Fingernail marks.

“Don't play me for fool, don't think I didn't notice the fingernail imprints.”

Adrien stiffened 

“Let me rephrase my question. Did someone hurt you?”

Tears pricked at Adrien’s eyes but they didn't spill. He meekly nodded not being able to answer at the moment. Nathaniel sighs not sure what to do. 

“I won't push you to tell me who just know that I'll be beside you.”

Adrien let out a sigh of relief however Nathaniel noticed that he was still tense so he did something unexpected. He had leaned down a bit to where the bruise was.

And planted a kiss on the bruise.

However he didn't stop he put a little force in it but not to much. He opened his mouth a little bit allowing his tongue to flick against the bruise causing Adrien to let out a bit of a gasp mixed with a moan. Nathaniel froze.

What was he doing.

Now realizing the situation he was in he sat up looking at Adrien. The blonde boy’s eye was a bit hazy. “Nathaniel..” Nathaniel climbed off the boy and covered his mouth. “I'm sorry!” He said and ran off.

Adrien sat up no longer trapped and tried to reach for Nathaniel. At this moment.

He was confused.


	7. I'm lost without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien knows now that he loves Nathaniel.
> 
> And without him things gets a little out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit too ooc for this chapter

Adrien looked down at his feet as he walked to study period. Ever since that incident Nathaniel had avoided him anyway possible. When he attempted to sit by him Juleka and Rose would already be there. When he attempted to talk to him he would just ignore him and walk off or run away as soon as he saw him.

Adrien was desperate. To the point that he would ignore his friends so that way he can find some way to talk to Nathaniel. Adrien couldn't deny it anymore all this week he gave it some thought and he admitted to himself.

He was in love with Nathaniel.

His feelings for Ladybug still somewhat conflicted with that however, he couldn't deny the fact that the feelings he held for Nathaniel was just friends. 

When Adrien finally arrived to study period. His mood as sour as ever. He allowed himself to sit in his usual spot by Adrien. He noticed that Nino, Alya, and Marinette were talking in hushed whispers. Once done they began to head towards him. Adrien looked up and raised a eyebrow. “Yeah?” 

“Dude..we noticed you've been a bit..distant lately..we're sorta worried for you…” Nino said nervously and Alya stepped in.

“You've been very distant!”

Adrien once again raised an eyebrow. “So?”

“So?! Marinette has been worried sick about you!” Alya said, not angry yet she wasn't calm.

“Really? She never seems to show it.” Adrien said with no remorse. Everyone froze, all their eyes was on them. They looked between Adrien and Alya, the air felt thick and tense.

“What did you say…” Alya said clenching her fist a bit trying to calm down. Nino held up his hands. “Babe! Calm down I don't think he meant it!” Alya stopped Nino. “No I wanna hear what he said.”

“I think you heard what I said.”

Alya lost all her chill at that moment. She slammed her hands on the desk causing everyone to flinch, never seeing the girl things angry.

“I was trying to bite my tongue but I can't anymore! You think you're sooo great all because you're some famous model! All you are is a little snob who thinks you can talk to anyone anyway you like. Well you aren't anything at all! You're nothing without your father!” 

Adrien tensed at Alya words but then sighed a bit. Chloe stood up glaring at Alya.

“You don't know him at all! You wouldn't even know what he goes through!”

Before Alya could reply Adrien did.

“Chloe, stay out of this. This isn't your concern!” Adrien said coldly. She frowned, her eyes filled with concern but before she could reply there was a loud smack. There, stood Marinette her hand out as she had just slapped Adrien. She looked as if she was about to cry. 

“I know Chloe isn't the nicest person but she was trying to defend you and you had the nerve to be mean! Maybe you're not the great guy I thought you were..” she said as she got more quiet. Alya came up behind her and glared at Adrien why Nino had that of a disappointed face.

“Well anything you have to say Adrien.” Alya said with a bit of snark in her voice.

Adrien head had been down ever since the slap and hadn't said anything since. When he finally looked up tears was flooding down his face. Everyone face was shock. He attempted to rub them away but they wouldn't stop.

“Y-you're just like everyone else!” He accused, pointing at Marinette and the rest of his friends.

“You think everything for me is so perfect! You think I want to model! I FUCKING HATE IT! I-I just wanna not exist anymore..” Adrien said, tears still spilling. No one said anything as he continued to rant.

“I don't even know if my father even loves me anymore. I'm so ugly! I'll never be perfect for him, nor any of you will I?!” He shouted standing up before running out of the room. 

Marinette covered her mouth as she fell to her knees. Chloe was glaring at them deeply for once actually looking threatening. Marinette looked up only to see Nathaniel to run out of the room. Juleka looked at the desk where the boy once sat. There she saw deep fingernail markings causing her to smile a bit. 

At least she knew that Adrien’s feelings weren't so unreturned.


	8. Imperfections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien knew he had imperfections. However, Nathaniel accepted him and liked him the way he is. They were the imperfect perfect couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is a little angsty and the second part is way more fluffier as kisses happen. Also by the way PREPARE YOURSELVES BECAUSE AFTER THIS CHAPTER ITS GONNA GET WAY MORE ANGSTY AND WAY MORE FLUFFIER!

Nathaniel ran through the hallway looking around in hopes of finding the boy. He hadn't expected this.

He hadn't expected any of this.

‘This is all your fault! Why would you leave him like that!’

No! He only stayed away because he didn't know how to feel!

‘You know very well how you feel! You're just a coward because you know he'll never feel the same!’

Nathaniel shook his head even more trying to get rid of the voices.

‘You're afraid cause you'll know he'll reject you! He’ll call you out and tell you how much of a freak you are!’

Nathaniel looked down they were right. He liked Adrien, a lot. However, he knew he'd get rejected no matter what. He was a freak, a weirdo. 

‘So how ya gonna confess to him tell him how your bi and how much you're a little slut for him!’ The voice taunted.

Nathaniel not willing to listen to this anymore pushed the voice away not wanting to deal with it at the moment. He finally stopped in front of a closet as heard what seemed to be sobbing. He knew it was Adrian. He took a deep breath and walked right in.

There he saw Adrien curled hugging the life out of his knees. Emerald eyes stared into aqua ones. Adrien sniffled a bit as Nathaniel plopped down right beside him.

“I'm sorry I'm not perfect Nathaniel..I tried really hard..” Adrien mumbled hugging himself. “Yet..I always fail..I messed up my friendship with my friends..” he said wiping more tears away.

“I messed up with you..”

Nathaniel felt himself tense. Was this his fault? He felt the voice in his head snicker causing him to growl a bit. 

“Nathaniel I had used you..as my source of calmness..I used you as my solitude..” Adrien murmured a bit. “How can anyone like me with imperfections such as mine..”

Now Nathaniel had enough. He had done something unexpected he grabbed Adrien's chin and forced him to turn his head his way. Without another thought he smashed his lips onto his not really caring about rejection at the moment.

It wasn't a passionate kiss, filled with tongues. It was very simple to the point that they could breath out of their nose.

But oh boy did sparks fly.

Adrien wasted no time replying to the affection with more affection. Adrien was not sure what to do with his hands so he allowed them to simply fall limp beside him.

Nathaniel backed away from the kiss a bit and looked at Adrien. “Now you listen here Adrien Agreste. Anyone who wants you without imperfections is not worth your time! You're...imperfections are what make you, you..they're.” Nathaniel cheeks heat up.

“They're the reason I like you..”

Nathaniel clenched his eye shut preparing for that of an rejection but he heard nothing. Before he could reply he felt a massive force push itself onto him causing him to skid back and hit the brooms. “Ack!” Nathaniel said rubbing his head. He looked down only to notice Adrien hugging his waist, his face hidden in the Red head boy’s stomach.

“D-do you mean it..” Adrien murmured a bit. A little distrusting.

“Of course I did just..please believe in me for now..”

Adrien hadn't know what to say. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. “N-Nathaniel!” Adrien jumped upon the boy without a second thought and literally hugged the air out of him. “I-I like you..a lot..”

Nathaniel felt himself freeze. The boy liked him? He looked at Adrien stuttering a bit. “Like just friends or..more..” Adrien teasingly fake thought for a minute which made Nathaniel pout a bit.

“More obviously!” Adrien said happily with a big smile on his face. Nathaniel cheek heats up at the response and even more at the smile. Nathaniel smiled a bit himself as Adrien went on ahead and made himself comfortable wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck. Nathaniel wrapped his arms around his waist and gave a boy a little peck to his cheek.

Bell finally rang signaling that it was lunch time. Adrien let out an annoyed groan but made no attempt to move. “Should we get going?” Nathaniel asked a bit attempting to escape the grasp of Adrien.

“Ughh fine!” Adrien said letting go and dramatically falling onto his back. Nathaniel laughed to himself a bit before leaning down and pecking his cheek once more. “Come on we can go to our spot, if it makes you feel better I'll hold your hands the entire time.” 

Adrien perked up not wanting to escape this chance got up, walking over to Nathaniel and grasped his hand tightly. Nathaniel smiled and attempted to open the door.

This was the most imperfect couple, yet.

Everything was just perfect the way it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoopla!


	9. Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette was a coward and she knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly Marinette bashing however she too shall have some self-conscious to build DRAMAAAA. I had got stuck on this chapter so I ended it quickly.

Lunch has finally ended and it was finally time for the next period. Marinette looked down at the ground as she shuffled her feet a bit. Guilt was building up inside her. “Marinette?..” Alya murmured coming up to her friend with eyes of worry. 

“How could I do that Alya..I really don't know his home situation. Now Chloe actually hates me!” 

It had been over 2 hours since the incident and Chloe would still glare at her. On the way to lunch she had tripped her however Marinette didn't get upset, she deserved it. 

“Shush! Chloe always had issues and about Adrien as soon we see him you'll hug him to death and we'll tell him how sorry we are!” Alya said looking at Marinette with a smile. It made the blue hair girl feel a bit better. “Yeah..I'll tell him how sorry I am and make him some croissants!” 

“Atta girl!” 

Once finally arriving Marinette and Alya sat in their usual spot. Marinette noticed that Adrien hadn't arrived yet which cause her to let out a sigh relief as she realized she had time to prep herself. 

‘Oh Adrien if only I had known..’ Marinette thought with a frown. Suddenly she began to panic. ‘Oh no! What if he gets akumatized! Why didn't I go after him!’ Her head hit the desk dramatically causing Alya to raise an eyebrow. Suddenly the door opened causing Marinette to shook up and everyone else to look at the door. With a couple steps in walked in the blonde boy, his eyes downcast.

Adrien personally didn't want to come, but after Nathaniel yelled at him a bit (and he pecked his lip a couple times which Adrien blushed every time.) he had finally agreed to go back to class. He shyly walked in his eyes still a bit puffy from crying (and some of tears was from joy). Adrien took a look around and noticed that Marinette was now standing in front of him. He sighed a bit and looked at her.

Marinette froze a bit not sure what to say. Minutes has passed as no one made an attempt to say anything. Adrien tired of waiting walked right past her and up the stairs to the highest desk where he sat by Juleka earning a hi from Rose. 

The teacher finally walked in and Marinette walked back to her seat.

“You ok Mari?” Alya asked with concern.

No she wasn't ok. She couldn't say anything to him she couldn't even stare at him!

She had been a coward.


	10. Home situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel decides to invite Adrien over to his house.
> 
> Adrien finally gets to see a bit of Nathaniel's home situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I asked myself what makes Nathaniel so depressed. For Adrien it's the near impossible expectations, and how everyone expects him to be perfect, and make no mistakes. (Plus the possible abuse from his father but that'll be shown in the next chapter.) I decided to do the opposite for Nathaniel, where in this chapter his mother doesn't believe in him, thinks he is far from perfect, thinks he IS and WILL make/a mistakes, and she does nothing but ridicules him. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next day Nathaniel had noticed that Adrien had a bit more pep. When the end of the school day arrived Nathaniel finally asked. “Ok, what's with you?” Nathaniel asked with an raised eyebrow. Adrien looked over him and smiled a bit. “Me and Nino talked it out yesterday so now we're friends again!” 

“Oh well that's good.” Nathaniel said with a bit of a nod. Adrien had been smiling a bit more recently while it wasn't as much as he wanted it too he cherished those rare moments when he smiled a bit. “So? Want me to sit here till your ride gets here?” Nathaniel asked.

Adrien tensed a bit not sure what to say, he simply nodded earning a sigh from Nathaniel. “Ok what's up with you Adrien, I know better than to take that as an answer.” Adrien chuckled a bit as he knew he couldn't hide it. “Oh nothing just..don't really wanna go home today..”

Adrien knew he didn't have to say more. Nathaniel knew very well what he was talking about.

“How about you come to my house.”

Adrien looked over to Nathaniel with a bit of surprise on his face before smiling. “Ok!” With that Nathaniel got up and took the boy's hand before they soon departed to Nathaniel’s home. Adrien was gonna be in for quite a surprise.

Once arriving Adrien took note that it had two floors and noticed what seem to be a van. “I hope they don't mind me being here…”

“Don't worry they'll love you!” Nathaniel encouraged. ‘As long as she's not here everything will be fine!’ He said encouraging himself as well and opened the door letting his boyfriend walk in.

“I'm home!” Nathaniel called out. Silence rang through the house making Adrien shake a bit. Suddenly he heard footsteps collide against the floor and around the corner came a small girl, who looked no older than 11 run down the hallway, her red ginger hair in a ponytail.

“GUYS! GUYS! Brother is home, and he brought a guesttttt!” She yelled excited. Suddenly the house is hustling as another girl who looked exactly like the other girl, and a boy who looked about 8 or so with short slightly more orange hair. Then Adrien heard the noise of panting then down the long hallway came a big shepherd dog. She had brown and white fur that was a bit on the poofy side. With all its might it tackled Adrien to the ground showering him with licks and sniffs.

“Lucy, no!” One of the girls said attempting to pull the dog off. “Lucy huh? So it's a girl.” Lucy barked as if confirming his thought. 

“I'm sorry she isn't normally like this to guest. She must really like you!” The girl said finally getting the dog off, “My name is Ella, nice to meet you!” She pointed to the other girl. “That's my twin, Ava! I know our names don't rhyme but whatever.” Suddenly she pointed towards the small boy who was shyly hiding. “And that's Noah he's a bit shy.” 

Adrien nodded a bit with of a nod. Ella studied her face a bit more before jumping up in surprise. “O. M. G! YOU’RE THE ADRIEN AGRESTE.” As if in a second the twins quickly flocked him making Adrien a bit nervous. 

“I'm such a big fan, Ihave like almost ALL your magazines and posters!” Ava said excitedly. “May we get a picture!” Adrien simply and nodded and they both took out their phone. Adrien flashed a smile as the twins smiled as well, taking their pictures.

“So Nathanielll, what are you doing with a famous model?” Ella asked with a glint in her eyes. Nathaniel looked away a bit. “He's…” 

Nathaniel thought for a moment. What were they at the moment? They never really talked about it, then again they've only been together for only about roughly a day and a half. He suddenly thought about the feelings he had for Adrien and what he thought about the boy. Suddenly his eye shone in realization and looked at his sister.

“My Boyfriend” he answered with no doubt in his voice. Adrien felt his cheeks heat up at the word. He smiled a bit sheepishly and heard the squeal of two girls.

“Oh my god! So cute! I'm telling dad!” Ava said ruining down the hallway and make a sharp turn towards the kitchen. “What?! No, Ava wait!” Nathaniel soon chased Ava down the hallway as well. Lucy jumped up and ran after Nathaniel. Adrien finally stood up a bit watching the other girl run after her yelling. 

He felt a tug at his shirt and looked down to see the young boy stare up at him. Adrien smiled a bit at the innocence that he saw in the boy eyes and wasted no time hoisting him up on his waist. The young boy shifted a bit allowing his arms to wrap around Adrien's neck. 

Adrien slowly followed behind and turned right to study the house a bit more. “He noticed a dining area that had a table with 8 chairs around it. (8 because for guest of course.) There was China cabinet that held some plates and a couple of tall and wine glasses. “Oh, now who is this?” He looked up to see a tall man walk out of what seemed to be the kitchen. He had orange hair that wasn't exactly and bright and vibrant as the others however it was noticeable orange. He had a bit of gruff on his chin and wore a simple t-shirt and jeans along with an apron. At the moment he seemed to have Ava, and Ella’s in his grasp at the moment by the ear. Nathaniel trailing behind, face red from embarrassment.

“You must be the infamous boyfriend my dear precious son tried to hide from me.” He said with a rough voice. Nathaniel turned even more red at the words.

“Haha well we've only been dating for about a day and a half so we haven't really told anyone..” Adrien said with a chuckle as he set Noah down.

“Well come sit down, the cookies are almost done.” Man said pointing towards the table. Adrien nodded and sat in one of the chairs. Nathaniel came and sat besides him as the twins sat in the seats in front of them now arguing who was gonna be the best sister-in-law.

“Nathaniel! Please tell Ella that I'm the best sister-in-law!” Ava said with narrowed eyes. “What?! Ho-” before Ella could reply the man came back in with a plate literally towered with cookies. 

“Now, now no arguing girls.” The father commented setting the plate on the table earning hungry eyes from Ava, and Ella. “Let's just ask them some questions first.”

“Ok! First question! How did you guys get together!” Ella asked with a bit of pep in her voice.

“Well..,” Adrien pondered wondering if he should go into full details, “Nathaniel was there when I needed him the most..” he said with a sheepish smile. “I was a bit afraid he didn't like me back but I was bit silly for thinking that he was the only one who accepted me for my imperfections. Who saw through me..” he mumbled his cheeks a bit red now. Adrien looked over to Nathaniel only to see the most goofiest smile plastered onto his face. 

The man sighed but smiled nonetheless “you seem to make my boy really happy which means I'm happy.” He said coming behind them patting both of their heads.

Adrien smiled as well however their moment was interrupted as he heard the door crack open. “Oh that must be your mom right?” Adrien wondered then took notice that Ella and Ava were no longer arguing and huddling a bit close together. The man behind him was now quiet, Noah was shifting a bit to the corner, and Nathaniel. Oh what he saw made his heart break. His boyfriend was shaking, looking absolutely terrified.

“Hey, don't you kids know how to greet ya mother.” A woman stepped in she had short red haired her teal eyes were ever so..distant. Adrien felt weird looking at her. “Honey..” the father managed to say, “Nathaniel has a friend over..” the woman finally turned her attention towards Adrien and then let out a chuckle.

“Aw my little Nathaniel actually made a friend? I must say I'm quite surprised that you managed to snag him of all people”

Adrien flinched at the words, was a mother supposed to act like this? No, he knew for sure that they weren't to say things like that.

“So what'd he do that was oh so great to earn your friendship Mr.Agreste.” The mother said. Adrien felt a bit of the sting at the words but said nothing as the woman's attention went to Nathaniel. “Did you somehow earn his pity and he became your friend.” She teased not really noticing the damage the words was doing to her son.

Nathaniel's eyes began to sting a bit as tears threatened to spill. ‘No I can't cry! Not here, not now.’ Before he could though he could feel Adrien grasp his hand tightly and gave him a warm look. Nathaniel felt all his worries slip away from him as Adrien smiled a bit. Nathaniel turn back to his mother and replied. “No mother we’re friends because we have things in common.” 

The woman made a bit of a face but said nothing and sat back up straight. “Well I just came here to get my coat.” She said as she grabbed her coat and began to head towards the exit. “I won't be back till tomorrow Tata!~” 

Once gone Adrien let out of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. The father before him looked a bit awkward and then sighed. “Well I guess you should be heading home now. Walk him home Nathaniel..” 

Nathaniel nodded and they both got up, heading towards the door. “Oh by the way Adrien.” The man said earning a look for the boy, “thanks.” He said and then went back talking to Ava and Ella as they continued to argue once again.

Adrien smile and they were soon out of the door.

Once halfway home Adrien stopped them  
Saying that he could walk to rest of the way home. 

“Like my dad said before Adrien..thanks for being there with me..” Nathaniel mumbled, cheeks a bit red. Adrien said nothing as he stepped closer and soon had Nathaniel locked into the kiss.

Nathaniel felt himself ease more than he ever thought he could as Adrien wrapped his arms around his neck. The red head boy decided to test the waters and ever so slightly pushed his tongue inside the other boy's mouth. Once inside he teasingly flicked his tongue against Adrien's. Adrien shuddered and a moan escaped his mouth. They slowly pulled away and looked at each other.

“Um Cya..” Nathaniel said blushing madly before running off. “Yeah..” Adrien said a bit star struck. Once out of sight Adrien put on the most biggest smile on his face. “It's official..Plagg..”

“What?” The kwami said finally making himself known.

“I'd choose him over Ladybug any day.”


	11. Home situation 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with Nathaniel's home situation Adrien must now deal with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't exactly like reading about abuse you can skip this chapter the next will be much fluffier.

Adrien quietly walked into his house the kiss from awhile ago still playing in his head. As soon as he closed the door he heard some footsteps click ever so slowly down the stairs. He didn't need to look to know who it was.

“Father.” Adrien said ever so coldly not really bothering to make eye contact.

“Where have you been Adrien?” Gabriel question, “I thought you went missing.” Adrien felt the need to tell him that he didn't listen to his rules of coming straight home and went to a friend’s house. Then he recalled had he had literally banned Nino and him from hanging out and being friends. And the last thing Adrien needs is to be away from his boyfriend so he decided against it and replied.

“I decided to take a walk for a bit.” 

He felt a bit happy with the way his father nose wrinkled up however he wasn't ready for the next reply. 

“I knew allowing to let you go to a public school was a mistake, I should get you pulled out immediately.” He said getting ready to leave.

“No!” Adrien said grabbing his father by the shoulder. Which earned him a slap in the face. Adrien lost his balance and fell onto the ground. 

“To think you'd have the nerve to grab your father like that,” Gabriel said with cold eyes. He quickly turned on his heel and began to go back up the stairs, “fine you may continue to go to that school..”

“I sometimes wonder how I ended up with a failure like you..”

Adrien was stunned for a bit but said nothing as he quickly ran back into his room. Once the door was close he quickly slid down to the floor as tears began to flood out of his eyes.

“Woah, woah Adrien. Calm down!” Plagg said flying out with some Camembert in his little paws. “I'm sure it was nothing.”

“It was nothing my ass!” Adrien anger and sadness written on his face, “hurry up and finish your cheese we need to do patrol soon.” 

Adrien thought what about after patrol. The first idea was to visit Nathaniel and let all his emotions flow out and just kiss the boy over and over again, but then he decided against it.

First, it was because it'd be weird to show up at his window as Chat Noir secondly, he didn't want to bother Nathaniel with his issues as he was dealing with his own. However, he wanted to desperately kiss the boy and hug him. Which he said to himself could be done tomorrow if he were to get back into a good mood he was gonna have to do some major lovin on his boyfriend tomorrow. So for now.

He’ll hold in his emotions.


	12. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien was gonna get a kiss no matter who saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so bad news my phone broke so progress on story will be slow until I get a new phone. Sorry :( (Will try to type on computer though)

To say Adrien wasn't feel good was a nice term, he was down right pissed. The night from before had put him in a sour mood and everyone could notice even Chloe had opted to stay away from him as she could feel the venomous aura from him. 

Marinette however was not paying attention as something else was on her mind. When she had went for her night patrol as Ladybug to her surprise Chat Noir had not cracked a pun or flirt whatsoever. He obviously seemed to be in a bad mood and she had even ‘accidentally’ cracked a pun to get a reaction but nothing. When she had decided to ask what was wrong he had simply said nothing and left her behind confused and slightly hurt at the fact that he didn't give her a honest answer.

Going back to Adrien he had a plan, oh yes he very much so had a plan. It involved Nathaniel of course.

He was gonna get a kiss from him. 

No. Matter. What.

He started to depend on the love and warmth of his boyfriend to bring him comfort. Something he hadn't felt since his mother was with him. However, to his surprise Nathaniel had yet to show up which made Adrien grow a little worried. So he went to Juleka and Rose, explaining to them what happened the day before earning frowns from them, and them saying that he usually doesn't show up for school at all when that happens.

It was now study period before lunch and Adrien was slumping into his seat depression and worry sinking in. He hadn't seen his boyfriend and was worried if he was really ok like he had texted him last night. He would cry if he wasn't at school and around people.

Suddenly the door open causing Adrien to perk up in hope, his hope was answered as there stood the red head boy, an excuse in his hand. Suddenly Adrien was hopping over the desk.

“Adrien!” The teacher shouted in irritation and was about to tell him to sit back down however he couldn't do that. 

In a second he grabbed Nathaniel by his cheeks and forced his lips upon his own. He didn't care who see.

Nathaniel was all that mattered to him at the moment.

To say everyone was surprise is a understatement. Everyone jaws fell slack open as Adrien kissed the boy and they both went down to the floor.

The teacher dropped her mug, it shattering upon contact with the floor.

One of Nino’s lens cracked as murmured. “Dude..”

Alya slowly took out her phone and took some pics.

Marinette turned 50 shades whiter as she suddenly lets out a scream.

Chloe tugs at her hair as Sabrina covers her mouth.

Everyone else had their own reactions but you get the point.

Adrien finally pulls away his cheeks red and mumbles. “Nathaniel..” He carefully stands up and pulls Nathaniel back up.

Suddenly Rose jumps up and points at Alix. “Hah! YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKSSS!~” she is soon doing a victory dance and jumping around. Alix mumbles some curses under her breath and hands the blonde a twenty dollar bill. 

“Nathaniel why couldn't you be more of coward.” Alix said huffing out.

Nathaniel who had a sleezy smirk on his face simply shrugged not really paying attention. The bell finally rung signaling that it was time for lunch. 

The teacher coughs and look away her face a bit red. “Well that was the bell you kiddos get to lunch..”

Adrien happily grabbed Nathaniel’s hand and drags him out of the classroom.

“Dude his whole attitude like...changed..” Nino mumbled

 

“Adrien, why did you do that don’t you care what people think of you?!” Nathaniel asked worried. Adrien suddenly stopped and hugged the boy. “Nope, all I care about right now is being with you. No matter who sees.” Nathaniel blushes and nods earning a peck on the lips from Adrien. “Now let’s have lunch together alright!” Adrien says earning a peck on the forehead from Nathaniel signaling yes.

Nathaniel smiled ever so slightly as they continued to walk. He was happy that Adrien didn’t care who saw them. So he’d do the same.

No one else opinion matter after all


	13. A new arRIVAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette unknowingly receives advice from Adrien about her dilemma, and thus a rival is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Got a new phone (and a new update) I decided to write this story in arcs. So this is the Get together/Break up arc. (Consider this a bit of foreshadowing;>) anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!

Marinette slumps into her chair tears cascading down her face. The kiss still fresh in her mind. It hurts, it hurts a lot. ‘That could’ve been me’ she thought ever so bitterly, ‘if I hadn’t been so much of a chicken it would be me instead of Nathaniel.’

As much as she hated to say it, right now she hated Nathaniel with a passion. She had tried her best to cast away the feeling but she couldn’t as of right now. She was envious of the boy. She gripped her first, anger beginning to radiate off her.

“Marinette!” Tikki said flying out hugging the girls face. “Calm down, or else a akuma will come.” She said worry clearly on her face. “Tikki..” Marinette said her voice wavering a bit. She took in a deep breath before releasing her breath calming herself enough to not attract attention from Hawk Moth. “I—“ Marinette mumbled, “what do I do?” She asked biting her lip containing in the emotions that were trying so hard to escape. Tikki frown clearly not having to deal with this situation before. “Let’s just do the night patrol tonight maybe that’ll take your mind off things.

“Yeah, ok. Tikki, spots on!” Marinette said transforming into ladybug. Soon she was out leaping off the balcony and onto the roofs looking for her partner. Once she saw the shadow of her leather clad partner she quickly rushed over and landed beside him.

“Why hey there bugaboo.” Chat Noir commented but received no response, “you..ok Ladybug?” Chat noir asked. Ladybug looked down, she didn’t really want to share her personal life issues to him. However, pent up frustrations needed to be released took hold of her.

“Actually this guy I sorta have a crush on kissed someone else today.,” she said looking down tears ready to burst, “I—I don’t know what to do..it hurts so much..” she mumbled. She felt a bit guilty telling him this considering that the boy liked her but if there was anyone who she could go to it was him.

“Fight for him.” Chat Noir said causing her to perk up. “If you really like this guy like you say you do then prove that to him. Make him see what makes you so great, and well. If he still doesn’t see that then he’s a big dumb idiot if he can’t see how great you are with and without the mask.” Chat Noir said not realizing he was insulting himself. Ladybug looked away.

‘He’s talking nonsense you lost just give up!’ Once voice argued.

‘No he’s right! There’s still a chance just not be s coward for once and fight!’

Fight. Fight. Fight! He was right she still had a chance she was ladybug for goodness sake! With or without the mask. “Yeah..you’re right! Thanks kitty I really needed this conversation.” She thanked happy that he was understanding and wasn’t hurt.

“Well lets get started bugaboo.” Chat Noir states   
Ladybug smiles and nods. Yeah, she wouldn’t give Adrien to Nathaniel so easy she would win no matter what.

Nathaniel sneezed. “Oh! Someone must be claiming you their rival in love!” Ella said while she drew with Nathaniel. “I thought the saying was someone is talking about you if sneeze?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nope!”


	14. Big sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel realizes that Chloe isn’t bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but emotional chapter. Also prepare for next chapter because Marinette will be the antagonist for a bit. (She won’t actually be bad but like an antagonist she will block the protagonist or go against the protagonist.)

Nathaniel sighed as he began to pack up for the day. Today had been tiring as Adrien had managed to actually make him pay attention to class today. (“I don’t want my boyfriend to have bad grades so you must pay attention for once!” Adrien had said) Since the public kiss everyone had came up to him mostly saying how lucky he was (and some girls rambling on making sure to treat Adrien well) and Marinette had lately been staring at him weirdly as if she was contemplating something. However, to his surprise. Chloe said nothing she had acted as normal and made no complaint whatsoever. 

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps. “I told you I’d be out in a bit Adrien..” Nathaniel mumbled lifting his head up only to see the diva, Chloe. Nathaniel winced as he prepared himself for a sassy remark.

“Thank you.” She mumbled. Nathaniel eyes widen and tilted his head. “Thanks for?..”

“For..for..” suddenly she fell on her knees her head hanging low. “Doing what I never could!” Nathaniel jumped at her sudden movement and stuttered a bit. “U-uh..” 

“Adrien..he’s been so depressed ever since his mother died..his father..he he does things and I couldn’t stop him. I wasn’t strong enough so..I thought maybe I can make his life worth waking up for, b—but instead I did nothing!” She mumbled her head hanging low still then suddenly she pointed at him. “Then you came along! He started to feel better I even saw him smile to himself once in awhile now I know why..you gave him the light that I could never give..so..”

Suddenly Chloe lifted her head up, she had been crying a smile clear on her face. “Thank you! For making Adrien happy!”

Before Nathaniel could reply someone did. “Chloe..”

Chloe and Nathaniel turned their heads only to see Adrien standing in the doorway. He slowly made his way to the two and suddenly brought Chloe into a hug. 

“Chloe you’ve always been apart of my life. Maybe not as a lover but more like a big sister, and I’m a big goof for not appreciating you and showing you how much you really meant to me.” Adrien mumbled with a small smile. Chloe felt her eyes water again and soon she was crying. Her head hit Adrien’s shoulder, tears spilling onto his shirt. Adrien rubbed her back gently saying nothing.

Chloe hiccuped. “D-don’t tell anyone I cried alright...or your big sister will beat you up alright..” Adrien laughed and nodded. “Alright...sis”

Chloe smiled a bit and soon her and Adrien engaged in a conversation like they did when they were children once. Chloe returning to her prissy attitude but Nathaniel and Adrien didn’t mind at all.

Nathaniel smiled realizing something. Chloe wasn’t bad at all.

 

She just liked being a big sis.


	15. Rivalry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette confronts Nathaniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was like ‘how do I go about this chapter’ at first I was gonna make Marinette tell him that he isn’t worth Adrien’s time and that he should just give up. Then I realize that wasn’t Marinette and even if she is ‘hopelessly in love’ with Adrien she wouldn’t go as far as to say that especially with Tikki with her. So I decided to make it a more self degrade thing than someone tell Nathaniel that he’s not worth anything. (That’s his mother’s oc I made job after all) anyway enjoy this chapter, I think?

Marinette feet clicks ever so softly against the floor as she made her way through the hallway. Something small inside her stomach made her go against what she was about to do but she ignored it. She had to do this. She couldn’t give up.

“So what exactly do you want to talk about Marinette?” Nathaniel asked as they made their ways towards a quiet area. She stopped and towards them a look on her face.

“He’s mine.”

Nathaniel looked confused at the sudden statement and raised a eyebrow. “Who?”

“Adrien, I like him but you probably already know that.”

Nathaniel did everyone but Adrien knew that the girl had a crush on him. Then he recalled the words of multiple people telling him that out of everyone they expected Marinette to end up with Adrien, not him. Even Chloe whispered to him that she thought she’d be giving thanks to Marinette instead.

“Yeah, I’m gonna make him see how much I like him!” Marinette said with passion, “So I wanted to tell you that.”

Nathaniel tried his hardest to be mad at the girl but he couldn’t. She had liked Adrien way before he did. He had knew that and didn’t even consider her feelings when they got together. Then he recalled something.

‘Did you somehow earn his pity and he became your friend.’

Was Adrien doing all of this because of pity?

No, there was clear change in his mood even Chloe said said so.

Then he looked at Marinette who was rambling but he couldn’t exactly hear at the moment.

‘You know she’ll make him happier right?’ 

Yeah but—

‘You’re obviously not worth his time, he does deserve someone better after all’

Yeah maybe he does.

‘Marinette would make him feel so much better.’

She would she could make him feel truly happy.

‘Maybe you should just give him up you aren’t worth his time.’ His mother mocked him in his head and he felt the tears come to his eyes. Finally Marinette pierce through his head easily saying. “I won’t easily hand Adrien to you alright.” She said officially declaring their rivalry.

“Uh Yeah sure I got to go” Nathaniel said before running off.

“Tikki I didn’t say anything wrong did I?” She mumbled as she was hoping for a more different response.

“No I don’t think you did he might have something on his mind.” The kwami said while eating her cookie.

If Marinette saw what he was thinking when she was talking and what he was thinking as of right now.

She would’ve thrown in the towel immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no what is Nathaniel is thinking 0-0 guess we have to find out in the next chapter.


	16. Everything is FINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien was in for a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no...

It was Monday and Adrien was feeling better than ever. He had some good friends, him and Chloe were back close and knitted together, and even more. He had an amazing boyfriend that obviously loved him. It was after school and Adrien was waiting outside for his boyfriend to join him. He was happy no one judged them for their relationship. Suddenly felt the warmth of someone he knew all too well. 

“Nathaniel!” Adrien said a smile on his face however it disappeared as he noticed he had a frown on his face. “Nathaniel?..”

“Hey Adrien can we talk,” he looked around to see everyone looking at them “alone..” 

Adrien chuckled “Remember what I said? It doesn’t matter what they think so just go on ahead and—“ “I’m breaking up with you!” 

Adrien visibly tensed. “What?”

“It’s over..I’m sorry..” Nathaniel said not looking at Adrien.

“Heh..funny joke Nathaniel you got me good for second..” Adrien said thinking it was a joke.

“It’s not a joke.”

Adrien eyes widen in horror as Nathaniel was completely turned around from him. “No! You can’t leave me!” He said suddenly gripping onto Nathaniel’s arm. Tears began to spill. “What did I do?! Did I do something wrong tell me so that I can fix it!” 

Nathaniel bit his lip but said nothing, shattering Adrien’s heart. “Y-you don’t love me anymore do you! Once I’m no longer useful you throw me out like trash! If you really love me look at me right now!” 

Nathaniel shook his head and soon fled from Adrien making the blonde boy fall down to his knees and soon become a crying mess for everyone to see.

 

Nathaniel walked in front of his house noticing his mother’s car. Then he recalled the words she said to him yesterday.

 

_”Nathaniel.~” His mother said making her way into his room, “you didn’t think you could hide it from me could you.” Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. “Hide what?” She let out a laugh and smirked “your boyfriend.” Nathaniel paled slightly but said nothing. “To think he’d actually like you! There is so many people out way better than you!” The woman continued to laugh and then looked at him. “I’m just here to tell you that tomorrow your coming and spending the rest of the week with me.” Nathaniel froze at the words but she didn’t notice as she left the room by then._

His mother came out his bag in her hand. She looked towards the boy and gesture her hand towards the car. “Well lets get going.”

They climbed into the car and drove off. Nathaniel looked out the window. He sometimes wondered why his parents were still together even though they lived in different places. Maybe they still had hope? Dad could easily find someone better that could make him happier. Just like Adrien. Suddenly his eye caught something. There in the open stood Adrien and Marinette. She appeared to be smiling..

And..

Blushing..

Soon what he saw made his heart hurt yet yearn. Adrien brought her in for a loving kiss which she excitedly returned back. He soon noticed Alya who was laughing and pumping her fist. Then there was Chloe and Nino who surprisingly had a sour look on their faces. He quickly looked away no longer wanting to look at the sight. He took deep breaths to keep himself calm.

He needed to stay calm.

 

This was supposed how it was supposed to be after all…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t right at all ;0;


	17. Perfect little web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Nino, and many others disagree but they didn’t matter. Everything was perfect after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope not perfect at all.

You know what Chloe thought of this whole situation. 

Bullshit.

Plain Bullshit.

Marinette disgusted her quite a bit. She knew couldn’t blame the girl for how she felt but couldn’t she tell how unhappy Adrien look. As hard as he tried to hide it. Adrien yearned for Nathaniel. It was written all over his heart. At least she wasn’t alone on this opinion. Juleka, Rose, and Alix has all expressed for their dislike for this situation. 

She wasn’t a fool. Nathaniel had no reason to break up with Adrien. It was obviously because of self doubt. Something she herself has dealt with before, it was tough to fight. Possible, but tough. 

Adrien eyes seem to ever so distant now something that annoyed Nino to no end. As his best friend he could see he was way happier with Nathaniel and when he tried to tell the boy that he simply denied it and said he was very happy with Marinette, and that him and Nathaniel just weren’t meant to be.

Plagg was just as annoyed too. When in his spot about to eat his oh so delicious cheese he would soon to hear the cries and wails of Adrien saying. ‘Please come back!’ Or ‘I love you Nathaniel..’ 

Yet all he did was

Deny 

Deny 

Deny

But like Adrien, Marinette was also in denial. Something in her stomach didn’t feel right about this situation and that something bad was gonna happen. Yet she thought of it as nothing but over worrying. Her eyes were clouded and too stuck back in the past to see what Adrien truly yearn for. She could however she how multiple people disliked this, but they didn’t worry her. Alya supported her in this relationship but even she could tell the girl was a bit weird about it and sometimes tried to hint Adrien about god knows what, but that doesn’t matter.

Everything was perfect.

Their perfect little web of lies and doubt.


	18. Deep shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NATHANIEL NOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried while writing this chapter. Which is why it’s so short

Nathaniel felt very uncomfortable in this apartment. No he didn’t call it home because it wasn’t. His mother didn’t say much to him except an occasional hey, and then went on about her day. He was sick of this place. Even more this place was too far from school so he was stuck here at this place. Which he was a little grateful for. He didn’t want to see the sight of Marinette and Adrien holding hands and being happy with each other. He already cried at the thought.

“Hey Nath.” His mother said walking out of the bathroom. “I need you to go to the store and get me some milk for dinner tonight.” Nathaniel nodded and began to put his shoes on. At least his mother took care of him. So she wasn’t completely bad, maybe one day they could be mother and son they used to be and be one big happy family. He got up and began to make his way towards the door, his mother quickly ran over to him and handed him some money. Soon he was out. The neighborhood wasn’t exactly nice, but he’d be fine he thought.

As he was making his way to a store he suddenly heard a voice. “Well looky what we got here boys” Nathaniel shuddered as he felt them get close to them. They reeked of alcohol and...weed? “Some new toy for us.”

Nathaniel froze at the words and turned his head so fast he almost got whiplash. “No!” But before he could run they grabbed him by his wrist and began to drag him into an alley. Nathaniel whimpered and said one more thing before he was completely in the alley.

“Adrien..”


	19. MOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomarto Mom to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Finally updated. I’m personally excited for halloween. I’m gonna do so many things. Anyway I really liked this chapter as it’s a bit of a redemption chapter!

Nathaniel’s mother also known as Kathalyn Kurtzberg hurried through the sidewalk in a huff, 2 hours almost 3 her son had yet to returned. Anger boiled in the depths in her stomach yet a little bit of worried. Her son wasn’t that much of a mess up to be gone this long. She winced slightly. Where has those words came from? When she thought it to herself it sounded harsh and not so motherly. She stopped and look towards the dark alley her mind somewhere else. Did Nathaniel run away from her, to her at the moment that seemed reasonable. Before she could continue she heard a groan of pain.

“Huh who’s that?..” she mumbled and made her way towards the sounds. “A-are you ok?..” When she finally made it she felt her body tense as the air dropped a couple degrees. “N-N-N,” she felt herself be stuck as she felt her stomach about ready to throw up. 

“Nathaniel!” Finally breaking out of her trance she made her way towards the boy who was lying so lifeless on the ground. 

She took the boy quickly in his arms yet ever so gently. She felt herself bite her lip as she felt a wet substance stain her hand. “Nathaniel, honey answer me! Please!” She pleaded as she felt her heartbeat quicken. Soon she saw his eyelid clench slightly before slightly opening.

When he did open him there he saw something he hasn’t seen in years.

He saw his mother. 

There was no longer the dread look in her eyes. Her eyes filled with compassion, concern, and love for her son. It made him let out a little chuckle.

“Nath..” she murmured. He let a weak smile play onto his face. “So..you do care..even if I am useless you still care..”

That statement pierce her. All the words that she made towards the boy, and even though it was just verbal abuse. It was just as bad as physical. Soon she broke down.

 

Tears began to pool and spill out of her eyes as she made their way down her face and fall onto his chest. “Nathaniel! I’m sorry!” She said choking and sobbing on each word. “I became what I never wanted to be!” She said recalling her childhood.

In reality they were more alike. She too had to put up with the discouraging of her strict father. While it came from a place of Love. They still pierce and pushed her into self-doubt. “In reality Nathaniel.” She said wiping away her tears.

“You’re the best son I can ever ask for!”

 

Nathaniel eyes widen at the statement as his mother continued to repeatedly mumble apologies. He felt a full blown smile bless his face. “M-mom!” He said as he too began to cry. “I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too!”

Sadly the happy reunion came to an end as he soon broke into a fit of coughs before wincing in pain. She stopped as soon realized the situation at hand. 

“Nathaniel, tell me what hurts.” She mumbled as she took off her jacket. 

“R-ribs..and..arms..” He croaked out as he clenched his teeth. 

She tried her best to stay calm but it was pretty hard. “Alright, anything else..”

“They..” he mumbled softly.

‘They?..’ she said as she began to piece everything together. It was obviously more than one person, but what else could’ve they hav-

Oh.

She swallowed the invisible lump in her throat as she made her way down towards his pants. She allowed herself entry till she felt a sticky and gooey like substance. Time to seem to slow down as she slowly pulled out her hand what saw her made her sick. On two of her fingers was semen and a mix of blood.

She felt absolute anger but at the same time sadness that she wasn’t there for him. She shook her head and look back at Nathaniel. “Honey I need you to do me and favor and not fall asleep ok.”

The boy nodded with a simply mkay as he looked off into space. She quickly whipped out her fine and dialed 911

Once they picked up she spoke in a worry tone. “Please, help! My son is hurt!” 

They quickly calmed her down and assured her they’d be there quickly. She hung up and looked down at her son. “Shhh..it’s alright..” she said as she stroke her cheek. 

“I love him.” He said so randomly. “Huh, who?” She questioned.

“Adrien Agreste,” he murmured, “It isn’t my time yet. I need to stay so that way I can tell him sorry and say how much I love him.”

She smiled as she heard the sounds of a ambulance. She sat him up. “I know you will cmon keep telling me about him..”

“Alright.”

 

Tick.Tock.

Tick.Tock 

She sat in anticipation as time went by.Tears still cling to her face as her head was hanging low. Soon she heard the door burst open but she didn’t need to look up to see who it was. She heard many whispers until she heard multiple footsteps made their way towards her.

“Kathalyn.”

Hearing him said her name cause tears to spring to her eyes as she finally looked up. When he saw her face his eyes soften considerably as he finally saw the woman he loved before him. He then pulled her into a hug ever so tightly filled with love. She felt a smile tug onto her face as she soon hugged him back. She felt a tug on her pants and she looked down to see her other three children.

She soon got down on their level and brought them into a hug placed kisses on the temple of their foreheads causing to giggle and squirm in her touch yet they returned the hug none the less.

“Mom! Is big brother going to be ok?!” Ava asked worriedly.

“Yeah! I’m not ready to be a big sister yet!” Ema said.

She let out a laugh and pat their heads. “Yeah he’ll be fine. He does have unfinished business after all that he can’t exactly do as a ghost.” 

She stood up and looked back at her husband. She took out Nathaniel’s phone.

“I’ll have to call his friends.”

 

“You can do that tomorrow.” He assured.

She smiled as they hugged once more before asking a question out loud to herself.

“What should I tell them.”


	20. Agh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose isn’t happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes a short chapter filled with sweetness to help with all that angst.

Everything felt uneasy for Rose. Nathaniel had yet to call her. Juleka had assure her that he must be busy and still emotional from the whole situation he had gone through. She accepted that for now as she sat in the classroom jotting down notes. 

“So you take the Domain-“ the teacher said before being interrupted by the sound of a ringtone. “Ok students which one of you has their phone on ring.” Everyone began to look around trying figure out whose phone that was.

Rose began to blush in embarrassment as she realized it was her phone. The teacher looked at her dully. She made her way down the steps when she made it halfway she took out her phone to see who had the nerve to contact her during the school. What she saw made her curious.  
Nathaniel, why would he call her at this time if he knew that she’d be in school right now. Before she could process what she was doing she answered the phone with an annoyed hello.

Minutes seemed to pass as everyone watched her. Her face turned blank before that of shock as the phone slipped out of her hand and onto the ground. Her case snapping apart in the process. Everyone leaned over to see who had called her and their they had saw Nathaniel’s name.

“Why are you being so over dramatic right now Rose?” Alice asked as the girl shook slightly.

“You don’t understand..” She said her eyesbrows scrunched up.

“And what is that I don’t understand?”

Rose seethed angry at nothing at particular. “Nathaniel. Is in. The. Hospital.” She managed to bite out as she picked up her.

The air seemed tense more slightly at the words. Alix and Juleka’s eyes were wide at the words. Chloe seem surprised but managed to hide it pretty well. Marinette had a look of worry on her face.

Adrien, he looked utterly destroyed at the news. Before anyone could speak Rose ran out of the room. 

“Rose!” The teacher said surprised.

“Rose!” Juleka said worried for her girlfriend and Nathaniel as she too ran out of the room in a rush. 

Alix and Chloe looked at each other nodding before making their way out of the room  
as well.

Once Rose finally stopped they were outside panting softly. She looked down trying her best not to cry but was failing miserably at it. 

“Juleka..I was supposed to protect him..” she said turning towards the girl. “Now he’s hurt more than emotionally. How could things get so out of hand?”

“It’s not your fault.” Juleka said patting her shoulder. “Even if it was” Chloe interjected earning a glare from Alix “the best you could do right now is be by his side and support him.” 

Rose nodded and looked down. “How are supposed to even get there..”

“I called one of my drivers he’ll drive us there.” Chloe said interjecting once more.

“Woah rich girl to think you’d help us.” Alix said with a grin. 

Chloe humphed and looked away. “I’m only doing this for Adrien, and Nathaniel. That’s it. Those two idiots deserve each other.” 

Rose laughed and smiled. “You really are a big sister…”

Chloe looked down and for once a small smile played on her face. “Yeah.”

‘Don’t worry Nathaniel, we’ll be by your side soon’


	21. Realizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette realizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Chapter on a Halloween! Anyway I had fun, until I got lost. Then it became a nightmare as I wearing boots with some heels which was terrifying. Anyway hope you guys have a great Halloween!

Marinette felt uneasy and she could tell that everyone else was too. It was a bit ironic that as soon Nathaniel broke up with Adrien he ended up in the hospital. She of course was worried for him, how bad was it. It must’ve been obviously bad if even Chloe ran off only for the school to receive a call telling not to mark her absent or anything like that. Adrien looked tense and queasy. Even she couldn’t ease him.

‘This is wrong.’

Marinette shook her head at the thought. Of course it was right. Her and Adrien was together and all was well.

‘It isn’t well’

Of course it’s well! She and Adrien were happy.

‘He’s not happy at all!’

Why would he be with her at all if he wasn’t happy with her.

‘YOU aren’t happy.’

She frowned at the words why wouldn’t she be happy. She had gotten who’d she wanted.

‘At what cost though, yeah you’re with him but he obviously doesn’t LOVE you.’

Marinette gripped her head. He loves her! He said he did! He wouldn’t lie!

‘He’s only using you for the affections he oh so desires. He’s being selfish. Just. Like. You.’

Selfish, was what she did a bit selfish? She had wanted Adrien to be happy. 

‘No! You wanted him to be happy with you! Not happy with Nathaniel!’

It dawned on her.

She was being selfish. She was using him for own selfish wants, but she wanted to confirm it for sure.

“Adrien.” She murmured softly to the boy sitting beside her. He turned towards and smiled. “Yeah?”

It was strained she noticed, but didn’t voice. “I love you.” She said the three magical words but now they held no sentimental value.

Adrien nods and replies. “Love you too.”

Marinette wanted to cry. While he did say those words, like hers they held no value whatsoever. 

Marinette felt something wet on her face only to soon realizing she was crying.

“Marinette?” Alya said with concern.

He didn’t love her.

He didn’t love her 

He didn’t lover her 

She didn’t love him.

The feeling of love was long gone. She had been stuck in the past.

She didn’t love Adrien, he didn’t love her.

Oddly that was fine.

“Marinette!” Alya said a bit annoyed.

“I know what to do!” Marinette said jumping up. “Adrien!” She said looking towards him.

“Yeah Mari?” He asked with a smile.

“I’m breaking up with you.”

Everyone jaw literally slacked open at the sudden news of a breakup. Adrien looked heartbroken but Marinette took note that it wasn’t as bad as Nathaniel had done so.

“What did I do wrong this time?” He said biting his lip.

“You didn’t do anything wrong Adrien.” She said soothingly.

“Then why?!” He said near tears.

“You don’t love me” she said easily.

“Of course I do! I love you!” He denied, “even if I didn’t! I can learn!”

Marinette sighed at his persistence.”You could, I agree with that, but forever I know you will ask yourself, ‘what could’ve been?’ At the end of the day Adrien you love Nathaniel, not me.”

Adrien stayed silent before looking down.

“I’m sorry…”

“No need to be sorry for something you can’t control. Don’t spill tears over this, go be with the one you really love.” She mumbled as she brought him into a hug.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” He said happily as he hugged back.

“Go Adrien, go get him.” She encouraged.

He nodded and got up from the chair before running out of the room.

Marinette sighed as she looked down.

“What you did was really awesome girl!” Alya said 

“Yeah I know but..” tears began to spill. “It still really hurts..”


	22. Woah here he come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang is off but before they can get to the hospital they gotta pick up one more person!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finally a chapter. I was originally gonna publish this earlier so that way I could make a thanksgiving special but now I won’t do that..since Well..it’s not thanksgiving. But I will try to make a Christmas special I promise ya that!

Chloe, Alix, Juleka, and Rose sat in uncomfortable silence as they rode in the car. Chloe sat in the passenger seat as she looked out the window. All the buildings looked the same at this point. How bad of a condition was Nathaniel in? Was it truly devastating? She hoped not. She continued to look out the window looking at the people she passed by but what she saw surprised her.

“STOP THE CAR!” She shouted. The car quickly braked and stopped in its place. “What the hell Chloe?!” Alix said angry and annoyed. She ignored the pink haired girl. As she rolled down the window.

“ADRIEN!”

That threw off everyone and looked out the window. There stood Adrien slightly out of breath having to run a couple blocks

Adrien looked up to see Chloe peeking her head out of the window. “What the hell are doing?!”

“*huff* Going…*huff* hospital..” He said as he grabbed his knees. He hadn’t expected to be out of breath so soon. Then again as Chat Noir he traveled by staff not by feet. He would need to work on breathing while running with plagg to ensure he doesn’t get worn out like this.

Chloe sighed and shook her head “get in the car Adrien..” he simply nodded and slowly got in the back seat.

With that they were off once more, sure they were bunched together but they didn’t mind.

“So..” Alix mumbled. 

“How are you and Marinette doing.” Chloe asked bitterly. Everyone winced at her tone but said nothing.

“She...broke up with me..” Adrien admitted shyly, “because I didn’t like her the same way she liked me..”

Chloe let a small smile play on her face, at least the girl wasn’t that blind. She could tell that Adrien didn’t feel the same way.

“So what now..” Rose asked a bit uneasy.

“Well..I know that I love Nathaniel now..and all I want..is to be happy with him..” Adrien said his cheeks a bit red. 

Alix chuckled and nodded. “Good answer!” 

“So..how did you find out Nathaniel was in the hospital. His dad?” Adrien asked.

“His mom” Rose said with ease. Everyone paused, she did not share this information with them.

Chloe looked confused, Rose and Alix were a bit shocked, and Adrien was annoyed.

“I’m surprised she actually cared enough to call.” Adrien said frustrated.

Juleka narrowed her eyes “Don’t be like that Adrien.”

“She’s not that bad. She used to be this super kind woman.” Alix interjected finishing her friend’s thought.

“She sounded really worried Adrien, honestly I can forgive her. She used to play with us when we were little..” Rose smiles fondly at the memory as Juleka carefully grabs her hand.

Adrien huffed but couldn’t disagree. After all he didn’t know her well enough to debate it with them. “Well, if Nathaniel can forgive her then I guess I can too.”

Adrien suddenly jumped up and looked towards Chloe. “Oh I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable Chloe!”

While Adrien’s mom had disappeared just last year, Chloe’s mother had been gone for years and it has always been a touchy subject for the blonde.

“No it’s fine. I believe Nathaniel will forgive her. Considering how we’re just alike I think we both would need a mother figure..” She said waving off his apology.

Adrien nodded still a bit guilty but said nothing. He looked out the windowed and frown.

‘I’m coming for you Nathaniel…’

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have nothing to say right now XD


End file.
